


Rumor mill

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Rumors are dangerous things.





	Rumor mill

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-06-07 10:41pm to 10:57pm

"Confirm something from the rumor mill for me?"

Though Niou did look genuinely curious, Tezuka was not in the mood for these kind of games - yet.

"Which rumor mill?"

"The one that's saying that you - contrary to popular belief - like being touched."

"And which hair color did this particular rumor mill have?"

"Honey-brown. Another was red. And one black. And…"

"I do get the picture. Thank you."

"So, what about it then? Just rumor or truth?"

Eying him with veiled hunger, Tezuka turned his body to be a little closer."

"Some people do believe anything even if they have only scraps of conversation. Others though, may actually find out for themselves."

 

Quite some time later Niou had still not managed to get his breath back, so he continued laying down gulping in vast amounts of air. It was summer after all and no matter how much exercise he got on the court, between the sheets was still a very different story.

"Please tell me you're not doing this with everyone who inquires about it."

"About what?"

Tezuka was playing again and thoroughly enjoying himself after such enjoyable treats.

"Sleeping with them, of course. You don't do this all the time, do you?"

"I do tend to choose my partners myself, though I don't object much when someone I actually want comes this way."

Niou did a double take.

"Wait, you actually wanted to do this before I was lured here through that rumor?"

Tezuka nodded, stretching out again on the mattress languidly, knowing that Niou's eyes wouldn't leave his body.

"You're one hell of a fiend, you know that?"

"And you're one hell of a lay. But don't expect to slip away too fast. I'm not done with you yet."

Niou gulped, then half screeched when Tezuka latched onto his lower parts again. He just hoped he wouldn't faint this time. 

So embarrassing.


End file.
